


[Podfic] These Captive Stars

by jellyfishfire



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 04:46:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20736452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishfire/pseuds/jellyfishfire
Summary: Over the centuries Aziraphale learned many things about the human form, as well as his own, and among his lessons was this: most humans do not have thighs so exquisitely sensitive as his.(Aziraphale has very sensitive inner thighs. Crowley finds out, and things get smutty but also incredibly sappy.)





	[Podfic] These Captive Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [These Captive Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365468) by [darlingred1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darlingred1/pseuds/darlingred1). 

> *fans self* Hooboy, chalk this up as one of the smuttiest things I've recorded in a while. Massive thanks to darlingred1 for giving permission to podfic this, it was an absolutely joy!
> 
> (also I've been seeing/getting feedback about an error message for "too many users have viewed or downloaded this file" popping up recently- likely because gdrive isn't The Best solution to file hosting, but I'm still working myself up to dropping a chunk of change for soundcloud- support your podficcers, ppl, shit is an Expensive Hobby :p In the meantime, if this error occurs for you, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=H74FYZsKF0w explains a way to get around it ((essentially, make a copy of the file to your own gdrive, proceed from there. I also suggest downloading the mp3 and then deleting afterwards, if you want added insurance? *clenches fist* Adapt. Improvise. Overcome, me bbies.)))

Download [MP3](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UBoK3svoo6z42ArgT486zFG0UmXfiaSq) (55.5 MB) or stream


End file.
